De todo corazón
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Cuando buscas un lugar donde encajar, encuentras una primera persona, "la vida no es justa" y la realidad es temerosa, pero, interesante. LavixAllen, ¿Insunuación KandaxLenalee?. San Valentín. -atrasado-


El fic de San Valentín, espero que os guste, y...oh, coffcoffprontolesigoalosdemáscoffcoff.

_-man no me pertenece._

"_**Érase una vez" "Y vivieron felices para siempre"**_

_**Son cuentos a causa de nuestros sueños,**_

_**Y nuestros sueños, de nuestros errores.**_

Admiro nuevamente su cuerpo frente al espejo, buscando algo que hubiese cambiado, mejorado o empeorado, tal vez. Afino la mirada y vio cerca de su hombro, la venda con que había dormido se manchado de sangre, su herida se había abierto de nuevo. Sonrío melancólicamente, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que haberse levantado de la cama para cambiarse el mismo la venda, que a cada rato la herida aquella se abría y terminaba sus sabanas manchadas de sangre, y eso le había quitado minutos de su muy necesario sueño, ¿Cuántos días? ¿5? ¿6 días? ¿1 semana yacía sin dormir? Y no comprendía el porque, intentaba reír, intentaba comer, intentaba disfrutar como tal, ¿Qué habría de raro? ¿Alguna explicación de su extraño comportamiento nocturno?...no, 0 ideas, 0 excusas y solo una explicación.

_Pesadillas._

Serian esas, o aquellas, o las otras, ¡O que ya no soñaba con dangos! ¡Dios es cruel!

Su acompañante paso desapercibido y se poso a su lado, sonriéndole de tal manera que aterraba tener algo así persiguiéndole, encontrándose con su _vacía, muy vacía mirada_ cuyo nombre no quería recordar, solo admitir que ese era su compañero enemigo, voluntario e involuntariamente, puede que le fuese reconfortante el ser acompañado por alguien, aunque este tal vez solo existiese en su mente.

_**O en su corazón.**_

Se había vuelto lo suficientemente loco como para saludar a un espejo, y como tal los buscadores que se hallaban en el mismo sitio, cuchichiaban entre si lo que seguramente por su mente pasaba, _¿Walker-sama le saluda a su reflejo? ¿Qué le sucede a Walker-sama? _Que solo lograban murmurar calladamente, por respeto, sentimiento de inferioridad o por miedo a lo que les haría después de sus declaraciones.

Y no sabía si sentirse herido, orgulloso o incomprendido, tal vez herido, parecía no ser el mismo, y eso le preocupaba, tanto a él mismo como a los demás. Pero no quería, lo daría todo porque no se preocupasen por el, estaría bien, después de todo, ya ha pasado tiempo y a logrado sobrevivir lo impuesto por la vida, y seria una osadía a su nombre, **a su apellido**, el rendirse a tan poco tiempo de haber comenzado a andar.

Tal vez orgulloso, con todo y locura por dentro, lo mas recóndito e inexistente de la palabra, ¡Pero era orgullo! Tener esos aires de superioridad, era especial, especial y punto y final. Y que poseía algo que los demás no poseen, _un fantasma que le perseguía fuese a donde fuese. _Desde el principio hasta el final, por muy poco creíble que la frase fuera, era verdad, y solo la verdad.

O quizás incomprendido,

Quien se ve a si mismo en un reflejo, y la intriga reina y no sabe lo que llegara a ocurrir con tan poca sabiduría del mundo, aunque de un día para otro no podía decir tal de tal, aunque siquiera se lo hubiesen dicho, bien sabia que _la vida no era justa. _No era como te la pintaban, grandes héroes de cuerpo esculpido y sedosa cabellera, o policías con grandes egos que vivían de crímenes y salvaban sin dudar alguna el hacer triunfo al día. Y muchas, fantásticas historias.

_**No, claro que no, el tinte, la escultura, los colores en si eran malvados, quisquillosos, suspicaces.**_

Ríe de si mismo, avergonzado, colérico, melancólico, indeciso, frustrado, perturbado, humillado, preocupado, y de más que azotaban a mil por hora, impasible, era débil, condenadamente estúpido, todo un desgraciado con poca confianza sobre si mismo, ¡eso le impresionaba! Que los segundos que pasaran fueran separados, y luego, los minutos volvieran, siguiendo con la impaciente realidad…

_Las puertas son traicioneras,_

_El sonido al abrirlas delata nuestra supuesta presencia, _

_Tan engañosas…_

La efímera felicidad yacía ante sus ojos, cabellera roja y tuerto, el posible salvavidas que le sacaría de su propia inundación mental.

-¿Lavi?- largo tiempo había pasado desde que no había mencionado su nombre, y se sentía bien, _realmente bien._

-¡Alleeeeeen-chaaaan!, ¿¡Pero que hace alguien tan preshosho encerrado en este lugar!?- Injusticia era que un sinvergüenza como Lavi le robara su espacio personal y le recontra estrujara mas posesiva que cariñosa.

-¡Suéltame Lavi! ¡No…respiro…no res…piro!- Su aire se agotaba, no tardaba en comenzar a pellizcar la espalda del pelirrojo con tal y le soltase, su sonrojo aumentaba, junto con el tono azulado que comenzaba a tornarse en su semblante.

Lo impredecible era que Lavi se hiciese el duro de matar, aguantando los pellizcos y riéndose ante los intentos fallidos de Allen, que tierno aquel chico de grandes y curiosos ojitos de estrella, lunas de queso, mar platinado, y toda cursilería que solo a un intento de poeta semi-decrepito se le ocurriría, pero, era feliz de tener a alguien en quien inspirarse a la hora de pensar en porquerías rosas. Por otro lado y yendo a otra zona, no es que le molestase las muestras de afecto que efectuaba en si, y tampoco es que pudiese tener _algún vicio_, pero los susurros en los pasillos…los besos sorpresivos, las risitas burlonas, los _pucheritos_, sonrojos mal guardados, ya había tenido inicio a acostumbrarte a las locuras del que efectuaba, su afecto era pegajoso, inevitable sentirse dichoso al ser solo de el _esos_ abrazos, impaciente de que su puerta volviera a abrirse sin la menor educación, melancólico, al verse atrapado en una situación en la que él no esta a su lado, y en esos otros momentos donde no quería verle, por _algún_ tipo de vergüenza de _algún_ día anterior.

_**Hechos de errores nuestra imaginación, **_

_**Anhelados las cosas bien hechas, **_

_**Erróneo a lo que queríamos perfecto,**_

_**Y eso nos insita a soñar,**_

_**Como debía, como quería, que debería haber sido.**_

No tardaron mucho tiempo en sentirse vigilados, y sobre esfuerzo uso Allen para que no se descabellara lo carnal, Lavi se quejo de no poder jugar con Allen como se debía en un día tan lindo, que según él, era para que las parejas tuvieran su tiempo a solas y…

-¡Lavi!- repitió, quien ya había captado a donde quería llegar su compañero, de quisquillosa sonrisa y poca coherencia, ¿Dónde había quedado el límite de exhibicionismo? A saber…

-Pero Alleeen, ¡acabo de llegar de una misión y tengo mis necesidades!- encarneció queriendo entrar en razón al níveo, ser hombre era tener necesidades, y a las necesidades, hay que satisfacerlas…-Solo un ratitoo- no pasara nada, un momentito no nada a nadie y los rincones de la Orden son muy útiles….

-N-no Lavi…basta- acorralado en un rincón oscuro, los hilos de voz comenzaban a desaparecer y el deseo no dilataba, sus fuerzas en contra se acababan…solo…solo duraría un momento…

Los pasos resonantes amenazaron con la cercanía de alguien y que de seguro descubriría ante su jueguillo, en tremendo problemónentrarían, optaron por dejarlo a medias y tan siquiera habían comenzado, y a Lavi eso le enojaba, quien no podía disfrutar tal y como quería con _su_ Allen.

Por otro lado, Allen dejo todo al lado y se concentro en escapar de su situación, miro hacia los dos lados asegurándose que nadie cachara su escapada estratégica, le hizo señas a Lavi y este le acompaño, ambos se hicieron los que _no sabían nada, _ya luego arreglarían asuntos. Ocupados estaban todos en sus propios problemas, entre rosas y pasteles, chocolates y de felpa, correteando de un lado a otro en busca de su amorío eterno, o como decían, _de la pareja para San Valentín. _Luego de pensar eso, el pequeñín pensó en Kanda, quien tal vez no tendría pareja…¿Eh? bueno, raro no sería si se le viera a solo, caminando por los corredores con su típica cara de malos días, pero, en un día tan lindo como lo era hoy, todo podría pasar. Al razonar la razón por la que pensaba en _ese maldito bastardo_, y optando por seguir recorriendo sus ideas mentalmente, llego a parar a Lenalee.

Ella seria una de las que mas regalaría, considerando que a todos los veía como su familia, como el apoyo de sus hombros, y eso si, impresionante, y aun mucho mas desequilibrado, que no oyera una vocecilla de casta santidad purificada (-Autora se desvive por esa chica…¡Kya!-), o tal vez seguiría en el pueblo comprando mas obsequios encapsulados, y en cristiano: _Lindos regalos._

A mitad del mediodía y con cuyo nombre del pueblo no recuerdan, Lavi arrastraba a mitad de la multitud amontonada a Allen, y este, solo se quejaba sin ser escuchado por las cochinadas que le hacia pisar, solo llevaban un par de minutos y ya era inundado por una oleada de personas, y las mas pobladas eran las florerías y pastelerías, joyerías, y de mas lugares donde lo mas caro y mas estrambótico importaba…_o que las compañías usaban como excusa para vender sus mas modernos objetos. _

Agotadas sus fuerzas por batallar ante la fuerza de la humanidad, de pronto Allen sin darse cuenta, se vio sentado en una banca vacío, que al parecer se había mantenido a salvo, pero se preocupo, porque sentía su mano vacía, porque, _Lavi no la sujetaba._

Asustado, ¡sin su guía, el no sabia donde ir! No es que fuese tarado…o que no supiese donde estaba…ah…¿¡EH?!

No conocía nada de su paradero, tan siquiera el nombre o algún conocido que pudiese usar como punto de partida, donde estaría…Lo mataría, no, lo estrangularía, no, lo…lo…_¡lo ignoraría! _Por haberlo dejado solo y se indignaba a sentirse asustado, a buscar ayuda o a esperarle por el resto de sus egocéntricos días, de todas formas, no mataba a nadie esperar un par de minutos y…

-¡¡AHHHH!!- explotó, ¿¡Cuánto tiempo?! ¿Dos?! ¿¡Quizás tres horas?! ¿¡Donde fregones estaba?! ¿¡Que haca ahí?! ¿Cuándo había llegado?!

-¿Allen-kun?- escucho detrás de si…¿Si seria…la voz de un ángel? Como decían, ¿Dios le amaba y iluminaria cuan momento derrochador de tiempo?

-¡Lenalee!-…no esperen…no era un ángel, ¡es una ángel!

-¿Allen-kun, que haces aquí?- se sentó a su lado- Pensé que estabas con Lavi- acertado, _estaba._

-Yo mismo me decía eso, ¡pero no se donde llego a parar!...maldito Lavi…-

-El esta allá- señala cierto lugar, especificando, saliendo de una panadería-

Muy a su pesar, se sintió patético, solo era cosa de girar el rostro y caminar cuantos condenados 6 metros, y una roca le cayo encima, "Girar el rostro y caminar 6 metros" o Dios mío…

Aunque, evitar no era una opción, al sentir mas allá del odio, la ira y la brutalidad, _el alivio_ no haberse sentido _plantado_y que todo estuviese _bien._ Pero por favor, que no era tiempo de pensar como una tonta colegiala enamorada, que el no era eso.

-¡LAVI, PEDAZO DE…-

-¡alle…-

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Con fortuna de que las vías de peatones ya hayan sido semi-descongestionadas, la tensión se respiraba como perfume, quien era obra y gracia de que se había formado una pelea, y que de todo eso, saliera _la hermandad rota._ Temporal.

-Allen, ya basta…- intentaba que el chico le prestara atención y comprendiera, porque ese golpe en la mejilla había dolido…y mucho.

-Ja- bufó hostiado, por un rato estaría molesto, no porque fuera buena idea, si no porque, _no se lo perdonaría, ¡nunca!._

Lenalee solo podía suspirar, cansada de ser la del medio que separaba la ira del orgullo, sabía que sus diligencias habían terminado y que podía hacer algo para que dejasen su mala tracha, pero el tiempo no le alcanzaba y debía volver a la Orden, y rápido.

Cruzo a la derecha, pero se vio en otra situación vergonzosa.

-Allen, es por aquí- quiso aclarar.

-Lo sé, no me digas- y volvió con muy pesar a su lado.

Pues vale, Lenalee comenzaba a cansarse.

-¡Ya chicos, dejen de estar enojados entre sí! Hoy tan lindo que es el día, y ustedes van por ahí ignorándose y enojándose entre sí, ¿No creen que ya basta de estupideces?- Sabia era Lenalee y podía hacer sentir tonto con sus cosas bien dichas a cualquiera, Y que era hora de terminar.

-El comenzó, Lena- aclaro, a su defensa.

-¡Claro que no, no hubiese pasado nada si no me hubieses dejado solo!- se defendió Allen.

-Te dije que me iría, ¡Lo que sucede es que no escuchaste!-

-¡Ah claro, ahora llámame sordo, Lavi idiota!-

-¡Enano tonto!-

-¡Tuerto!-

-¡Desteñido!-

-¡Basta!- ambos la vieron con miedo, si enojada estaba era signo de muerte, _hay que tener cuidado._

_**La realidad, da miedo,**_

_**Es tenebrosa, **_

_**Fría,**_

_**Maldita. **_

_**Y si te das cuenta, **_

_**Hace que te tropieces muchas, **_

_**Muchas veces.**_

No le gustaba que personas que se consideraban hermanas entre sí, pelearan, pero ella no lo podía todo, y el tiempo en su contra estaba. Les había dejado solo y esperaba que con palabras claras y manos estrechándose todo estuviera bien, que no tuviera que activar su inocencia y darles bien fuerte, y si hubiese quedado en el pasado, mejor.

Al llegar a la orden, lo primero que pensó era donde estaría _él, _si estaría comiendo, o entrenando, o con gran posibilidad, en su habitación. Así que por allí seria donde pasaría primero.

La osadía de que el temor se presentara con traje de plata era injusto, pero el hecho ameritaba el temblor de sus labios, que no sería común, y si no fuese tan miedosa, podría tan solo después, dirigirle la palabra…esperaba que, se lo tomara bien, y que lo demás fuese decisión de Dios. He de allí, celos llegaría a tener de que Allen fuese un ser _amado por Dios._ Y que ella no, pero eso no importaba ahora, se concertaría y marcaría su cometido, como una meta, que al menos, y solo al menos, _curvara sus labios._

-¿Qué quieres?- a su llamado el respondió, y acostumbrada estaba a su manera, aunque…

-Kanda…yo…-…la desnudez de su voz como ella había querido, pronto parece inexistente ante su mirada.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Y pensar que el sobreesfuerzo dado solo era de sobrar, hacía falta la paciencia, y ella se decía a si misma, _hoy será diferente._

Convivir con remedos de personas, empalagosas y cursis, enfermas y encajonadas, taradas y inútiles, le era mas que suficiente para también enloquecer. Al curvar sus labios, se muestra la torpeza de un principiante, con leve redondez y con deje obligatorio, _pero para ella, la sonrisa más bonita de todas._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Con tiempo de sobra y un _nido de amor. _Mas que suficiente era tal vez para…_perdonar_ lo _imperdonable. _

-Feliz San Valentín, Allen- contemplo su rostro, devolviendo en si la tranquilidad de un nuevo momento, antiguo- para la próxima vez, será algo mejor.

Y así, en su mano entrecerrado se vio un pequeño anillo de poca y gran belleza, quien seria compartido junto a otro, si se deseaba, por el resto de sus vidas. Simple a la vista, grandioso ante la razón.

_**Y he ahí, **_

_**El tropezar que te enseña,**_

_**Y para la próxima vez,**_

_**No habrá alguien muerto,**_

_**Si no, uno vivo.**_

_**La realidad es más interesante,**_

_**Que un, "Y vivieron felices para siempre" **_

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
